


Even All Your Sun (Can't Keep My Clouds At Bay)

by Soliloquy3000



Series: Mob Boss MJ and Soft Peter [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF MJ, Bodyguard Betty Brant, Bodyguard Ned Leeds, F/M, Fluff, Mob Boss MJ, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Slightly Dark MJ, Soft Peter Parker, Vacation, light coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy3000/pseuds/Soliloquy3000
Summary: MJ takes Peter on vacation, and Peter begins warming up to her. Request by RainKiss
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Mob Boss MJ and Soft Peter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793413
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Even All Your Sun (Can't Keep My Clouds At Bay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainKiss/gifts).



> I'm not very good at this kind of thing, but let me know if this sucks. Also, please make requests, and I'll try to write them. I have no idea what to write with this canon.

MJ sighed as she relaxed for the first time since she was nine. Her Dad had introduced her to the business for the first time, and MJ had barely been able to relax since then. This vacation was long overdue.

Peter was still sleeping. Jet-lag had taken a toll on her boy, and MJ had decided to let him sleep it off. His face was free of stress and worry whenever he was asleep. He was still wary of her, but he got better and better every day.

He could take all the time he needed to adjust to his life. They had all the time in the world. 

MJ had reassigned Ned as a bodyguard to Peter. Peter hadn't protested, but she could see how uncomfortable he felt at the thought that Ned followed him wherever he went. It was okay. Peter got used to it after a while. It helped that Ned was a very sweet and loving person to those he cared about. And considering how Ned considered Peter his "BFF", Peter was alright with it by the end of the week.

Michelle wondered if Peter was generally a very quiet person, or if he was just scared of her. MJ had taken one look at where he lived, and insisted he moved in with her. He tried to protest, but one hard squeeze of his hand and he shut up, looking like a kicked puppy. MJ also insisted they slept in the same bed. Cuddling was a nightly occurrence. MJ enjoyed it, but Peter always tensed up in her arms. He always relaxed when he finally fell asleep. They hadn't done anything like that, mind you. MJ would be damned if she had her first time with the love of her life against his consent.

MJ decided he'd slept for long enough. "Puppy," MJ murmured in his ear. "Time to wake up."

Peter mumbled something under his breath before training his bambi eyes on her. MJ's heart swelled when she saw that. It always did when she looked at Peter. "Have a nice nap?" she murmured in his ear, stroking her fingers through his hair. He blushed, and fiddled with his sleeves before nodding, still tensed from where he lay on her chest. 

"Let's go out," MJ said, gently pushing Peter off her and getting up. He followed after her, brushing his fingers through his hair in a lame attempt to get it to sit down. MJ smiled fondly when he pouted a little when it wouldn't stay. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the hotel, to a nearby beach. Perks of staying at a beach resort.

Ned and Betty were already there, having the blanket and food spread out. Betty was laying her head on Ned's lap, and Ned was nose deep into a novel. "Hey guys," he said happily when he saw Peter and MJ striding towards them. MJ flopped onto the towel, Peter hesitating before sitting between her and Ned. 

Betty got up and grabbed Peter's hand when she noticed a volleyball tournament. "Let's play volleyball!" she said excitedly, dragging him off. MJ laughed, and Ned sighed and went back to his book. 

"Those two," he muttered, suppressing a grin. 

"They do make a good team," MJ commented as she watched Peter and Betty obliterate the opposing team.

oOo

"How'd the game go?" MJ asked as Peter and Betty made their way back. Peter smiled at her shyly before sitting next to her.

"We won," he said.

MJ smiled and pressed her head to his shoulder. It was nearly sunset, and the two couples were hoping to watch. Peter surprised MJ by not stiffening up under her touch. She smiled a little. "We're gonna get ice cream," Ned said as he and Betty got up. "Pineapple for everyone, because it's the only flavor they sell." Peter laughed softly as they retreated. 

MJ turned to him and grinned. "Hope you like weird tropical ice cream."

Peter smiled at her. "I think I'll manage." They didn't say anything as time went on around them. "This is nice."

"The beach?" MJ snorted. "I'd be concerned if you thought it wasn't nice."

"Not just that," Peter said, glancing at her, blushing heavily. MJ smiled before pushing his head onto her lap.

"I fell in love with you," she started. "Because you were everything I wasn't. I could tell the minute I saw you. You were pure, kind, sweet, everything that I wasn't and couldn't be." She pushed his hard out of his face. "That's why I knew from the very beginning that I needed to have you."

Peter didn't respond at first. Then, he pressed his head closer to her stomach and relaxed consciously with her for the first time. 

That night, when she pulled him into her arms, he didn't resist, just cuddled closer until they both fell asleep.


End file.
